


A Madrigal For Hunter

by Scornine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Graves&Twisted, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: 给猎人的情歌





	A Madrigal For Hunter

 

崔斯特松了口气。

从海里爬上来后，尽管四周仍旧满是爆炸后的呛人浓烟，木头断裂的爆鸣声，还有周围残存的铁钩帮或者各种杂乱帮派那些嘈杂的叫嚷声，甚至他失而复得的骄傲的帽檐也给弹药炸焦了一角，但十年之久不见的老搭档那依旧结实的后背令他着实安心了不少。

他当然知道这个蠢货一旦成功的设法从监狱里逃脱，绝对会第一时间来找自己寻仇，虽然格雷福斯找到他的时间比崔斯特预想中的还要长一点，但他倒也没料到和解的机会是两人在普朗克手下的被俘后的围殴里出现的，并且他们虽说现在仍旧不算合格，但至少能算是临时搭档了。

“等把这些杂种一个个宰完，就轮到你了崔斯特。”

格雷福斯嘟囔着，嘴里不知哪搜刮来的雪茄抖动着飘落下烟白色的灰烬，好不容易从一堆废墟和碎渣里翻出来的霰弹枪因为重新上弹完毕发出了清脆的咔嚓声。

末了还补上一句。

“只要你还敢再拿我顶包逃跑的主意。”

“那我很期待，马尔科姆。”崔斯特指尖夹着张亮着红色的扑克牌，脸上的表情一冷，回应道。

也不糟，至少有了解释的空余，比起在船上见面的时候直接朝他脸上来一枪好多了。

即便战斗上的配合已稍显生疏，但那些被潜移默化地掩藏在习惯里的小动作，依旧随着背后或被飞刀穿透心脏溅起的鲜血，或被霰弹枪瞄准头部后绽开的火光与残渣的烟花一起，被两个周遭尽是耀眼火光的恶棍下意识掺和进攻防的一举一动里。

以前的坏习惯。

“呸。”

在最后一个残党也呜咽着倒下后，格雷福斯舔着嘴角，吐出口带血的唾沫，转身就把残破的枪管指在崔斯特脸上。

“我们可以换个地方，这不是个长篇大论的合格场所，我保证不会逃走，马尔科姆。我想你不会想要看见更多的追兵，以及被浓烟呛死在这儿。”

崔斯特下意识地后退了一步，帽檐倒是一抬，露出了那双永远无人能看透的漂亮蓝色眼睛，即便现在眼窝满是淤青。

他的一只手举起来，像是发表誓言似的，连手上的扑克牌也装模作样的收了起来。

“就算你逃走我也会马上找到你，然后让你尝尝什么是地狱。”格雷福斯仿佛听见了什么笑话，嗤笑了一声看着崔斯特转身，便跟在他身后就走，完全没有放下心的意思。

……而对格雷福斯来说，从一心想让旧搭档尝尝铅弹，并且把身上那张牌塞进他那该死的喉咙里的“崔斯特猎人”，又再次变回和崔斯特这个混蛋崽子搭档的结局，若是在半天前告诉他事态将如此发展，他是绝不会信的，并且还会把如此推测的家伙摁进白港码头的海水里。

但当他们撬开一家偏远些的旅馆某个房门，然后崔斯特消失了十来分钟后，带着药物，帽子上又多出来的一道刀痕，以及一支插在披风边上的手术刀咒骂着在房间再次出现后，格雷福斯也算彻底放下心来了。

毕竟在两人被俘的时候，崔斯特说出的话便早已让他信服，而如果崔斯特没什么诚意，今天就不会冒着丢掉他那条金贵小命的风险，跑进海里救自己了。

要他相信这只是崔斯特良心不安，不可能。毕竟区区良心阻止不了崔斯特。

大概阻止不了。

格雷福斯有些好笑的看着老搭档居然还没舍弃掉那双泡过鱼腥，看起来清洗过之后依旧娘里娘气的花靴子。这大概能解释靴子的价格究竟有多么恐怖和令人咋舌了。

“拿着。”

一卷绷带被扑克脸扔过来，格雷福斯没能反应过来好好接住，绷带砸在他头上，弹向房间角落。

“唰！”

一张卡片把它钉在了墙上，他正抬眼瞧着，身后声音就响了起来。

“没想到你在监狱里烂久了连东西都接不住，真够惨的，我都快同情你了，马尔科姆。转过去。”

格雷福斯转过身后伸手扯下那卷绷带，一边包扎着手臂上的伤口，一边看着桌上那顶即便伤痕累累依旧能看出做工精细的帽子，甚至能想到身后那张也一样布满伤痕的帅脸上欠揍的嗤笑。

“你可真是够混蛋的，崔斯特。”

“噢，谁不是呢马尔科姆。”

崔斯特取出老搭档身上的几颗子弹后，狠狠地一拉扯手里缠着格雷福斯的绷带，在满意地听见一声痛呼后，随口回应道。

在给这个一根筋的实心脑袋包扎完后，崔斯特解开披风，把外头套着的一件不知哪捞来的华丽外套扔在桌上，便脱下里头仅剩的那件衬衣……叫做撕开更合适，毕竟他原本的上衣早就因为围殴或者各种攻击破的不像样子，袖口甚至还被身旁的蠢货炸开一大道豁口而被他扔在了港口。而现在这件染血湿透的衬衣也算走到了生命尽头。

格雷福斯站起来，让搭档坐在他身前。这个公子哥儿看起来甚至草草地去洗了个澡，一头长发虽湿，却不再带着海腥味，他把头发往边上一拢，肩膀上的枪伤便暴露在格雷福斯眼里，与之同来的还有从崔斯特口中对于格雷福斯被捕时的情况，之后的努力，后续，调查出的细节，结论……他拿着一种不紧不慢令人急躁的语调一一道过。

“……所以你在这几年一直大笔大笔的敛财，不单是自己逍遥快活，一大部分还用在调查当年陷害我们的那个狗东西，甚至是贿赂狱卒，和调查我的情况上头了？”

格雷福斯手里的手术小刀一转，那颗卡在崔斯特肩胛骨旁边的子弹随之被他取出，掉在灰暗的木地板上发出声闷响。同时身前，崔斯特的那张扑克脸此时倒也发白布着冷汗，死咬着的牙关也一松。

“呃……该死！不然你真以为我看你锒铛入狱什么都没做，然后像你说的……逍遥快活，光顾着花钱享乐吗？你蠢起来可确实无药可救。”

崔斯特半响才从牙缝里挤出这么一些词。

格雷福斯耸耸肩，看着身前人因为药剂或者伤口刺激而轻颤的肩膀，他之前还的确就是这么想的。

尽管他相信那些钱里头还有相当一部分肯定被这个混球作为什么资金藏匿起来，但在他挖掘逃生通道的时候，那些狗娘养的狱卒也确实放松了部分警惕，这是不争的事实。

在格雷福斯一边走神，倒完药剂后手里绷带一边慢悠地瞎游走的时候，崔斯特突然伸手夺过了他握着的绷带。

这时格雷福斯才反应过来，自己的手差点就要往崔斯特的人鱼线摸下去了，看起来简直就是个急冲冲的色徒。

勉强包扎完自己，崔斯特终于长长地舒了口气，努力从伏着的桌子上撑起上身。在无比担心格雷福斯包扎技术的同时，格雷福斯那只拉绷带的手也不知有意无意的往他腰间滑，要是崔斯特不提前阻止，大概就快要点着火了。

“这间房子还能呆一天左右，明天中午我们就走。”

他站起身，正懒得再嫌弃那些还算干净的粗布床褥，打算趴上床好好歇会儿的时候，身体还没来得及离开桌，身后那个老搭档的手却变本加厉地往前一环，把他赤裸的腰给搂住了。

似乎是手的主人刚刚反应过来自己瞎摸到了什么比较危险的位置，而后下意识想留住身前人的样子。

“尽管我曾经发誓再也不听一句你说的混账漂亮话，但是这么说起来，算上今天的份，我还欠你几分。”

“这点都想不明白的话，脑筋坏了可就没法治了，马尔科姆。”给格雷福斯的回答是再次的一声嘲笑。

但那双手却把他的腰搂得更紧了，它们笨拙的绕过缠着绷带的伤处，开始往下走，身后的格雷福斯也往前压着身，迫使他站在桌前，上身却重新撑回桌上。

**崔斯特没料到在一切阐述完毕后会是这个结果。**

尽管他们在十来年前还一同搭档的时候也不是没做过，甚至偶尔次数频繁，但格雷福斯的反应让他有些意料之外。

“嘴上说着欠我几分，心里倒是惦记着其他东西吧？什么时候你也学着会说漂亮话了，马尔科姆。”

崔斯特伸手想去扯开搭档的手臂，一发力却忘了惯用手那侧肩膀的枪伤，直疼的他咧嘴。

“嘶……”

“我说崔斯特，你是学会害臊了？还是说这几年纸醉金迷染了什么见不得人的小毛病，或者一不小心被人操松了，现在打算遮遮掩掩的混过去？”

见着这个世界上最狡猾的牌手几乎放弃抵抗了似的，无力地撑着桌，格雷福斯便将脑袋凑上前去，搭在崔斯特没受伤的那处肩膀，凑近了他拢着长发的耳朵咧嘴笑道，手也开始光明正大的不老实起来，顺着崔斯特小腹往下一探……然后成功的被老搭档还系在裤子上的那条华丽腰带给挡了下来。

“只有我上别人的份，马尔科姆。除了你这个疯子。”

那双蓝眼睛的主人努力往后仰起头，瞧着格雷福斯难得刮整齐胡子的下巴，眼里的神情似乎既介意脖子被搭档胡子扎到，又有在闻到一丝廉价香波味道后发现在自己外出找药物的时间里，这个平日里不修边幅的大块头也居然洗了个澡的惊奇。

而格雷福斯的想法便没那么多了。

Blue Beyond Blue.

这是他从一个吟游诗人那里听来的词儿。当时只觉得蓝色就是蓝色，哪来比蓝更蓝这种矫揉造作的狗屁形容，但在刚刚这个油嘴滑舌的混蛋转头看向他的时候，那双蓝眼睛既像笼着雾，看不真切里头藏着些什么，却又像他仅仅见过两次的弗雷尔卓德的臻冰，既能被磨砺得锋利无比，却又藏起那些锋芒，而显得……

美丽异常。

而此时这双眼睛正半阖起来，打量着他。

“那我可真是荣幸，托比厄斯……”

不知道为什么他依旧叫起这个崔斯特的旧名字，在这故意拖长的语调里简直和调情无异。

在崔斯特愣住的同时，格雷福斯手指一拨然后用巧力将腰带一扯，那条算是崔斯特身上唯一没有受到枪炮摧残的装饰物也被草草扔在了房间木头地板角落的尘芥里。

“你……呃！”

崔斯特刚想说什么，就被搭档过于暧昧的动作给打断了。

格雷福斯宽厚的手掌没有像他预料的那样直直探进被解开扣子的裤子里，倒是一副伪装着的，不紧不慢的样子，覆上崔斯特开始鼓胀的位置，然后拿掌心隔着几层布料一揉仍半梦半醒的性器。

要说论谁最能让他的优雅，从容，彬彬有礼变得像遇热的冰块碎片一样消融殆尽，马尔科姆·格雷福斯无疑能轻松位居榜首。

无论是制造麻烦和烂摊子，还是这种事情上。

身前的裤子被那只混账的手连着底裤拉着一起往下褪，却没有扯低到完全让性器暴露在空气里的位置。他能感觉到搭档的拇指勾住底裤边缘，伙同食指撑开布料，然后手腕一转指头探进那层不知材质的柔软布料，把他被惹起火，半勃起的物什纳入手掌。

“真是邪门，十年里我想得最多的不是那些漂亮女人，每日每夜脑子里全都是你这个满嘴花言巧语的混球。”

“我感觉无比荣幸。另外我对你从哪学来这些花招也很感兴…趣…啊！”

那两根手指指腹上带着枪茧，从根部流畅地蹭到敏感的顶端，接着像是带着些白日里没消去的怨气似的，指腹狠地一碾冠状沟。

“啊……！哈啊……” 因为这动作，崔斯特没能阻止溢至嘴角的呻吟声，红潮虽只漫上耳尖，但他连脚也快软下去了。

……虽然一般他总留着些后手，但这次可以安下心来了。

格雷福斯感觉怀里的人因为自己的动作猛地一颤，嘴里咕哝着些细碎的词，不知道到底是痛是爽，或者两者兼具——他几乎因为自己这一小动作，要从桌子前跳起来了。

而这声音也让格雷福斯感觉自己快硬的有些痛起来了。

但还不是时候。

他较粗糙的手把性器纳入掌心，一下下地套弄着半勃起的性器，拿手掌蹭着冠状的顶端直到那可怜的小东西直滴下粘稠的前液，听话的完全硬挺起来，才撤了手。

既然欠他几分，那就总得有些弥补的诚意。

一身衣装完好的格雷福斯松开了紧搂着搭档的手，这让崔斯特疑惑而不满地再次回头一望，却正撞进那双灰眼睛的枷锁里。紧接着，一个有些扎人的吻就封住了他的嘴。

一股子烟草的味道，还有些极淡的酒味。

“……”

无需格雷福斯去苦恼如何撬开老搭档的牙关，崔斯特早已毫无顾忌地敞开唇舌，甚至反客为主，先一步勾起那条暴躁且吐不出好话的舌头。两人都在对方嘴里尝到了尚未消散的血腥味，以及本该早就在这十年里消散的那份对彼此滋味的熟悉。

崔斯特因为这个吻，以及格雷福斯按在他半裸胯上的手而转过身来，靠在桌前，那双耍过无数花招的手别扭地搂上搭档后脑发糙的短发，回应给他的是这个壮实的男人更热烈的长吻。看来那该死的监狱确实让这容易冲动的一根筋男人吃了不少苦头，至少在崔斯特见到格雷福斯直到现在，就瞧见了不少新添的伤痕，希望这些经历没能让这个原本就不大灵光的脑袋变得更加疯狂，而是给他长了些有用的记性。

格雷福斯大概是没法知道眼前的搭档到底在想些什么了，但是即便知道，也没法阻止他的行动——他离开崔斯特喘着气的薄唇，不顾搭档阻止地在身前人的脖颈，锁骨以及某个腰侧留下令人难耐的吻痕，然后在那双蓝眼睛惊讶的目光里，半跪着，拽下崔斯特身前沾着褐色血迹，发皱卡在胯间的裤子，看着搭档的性器彻底从底裤中解放出来……崔斯特甚至怀疑自己幻听到了一声来自格雷福斯的没忍住的轻笑。

——然后他看见那个白日里还打算拿霰弹枪轰掉自己这个猎物的脑袋的“猎人”，张口含住了他的性器。

“……马尔科姆…呜嗯…”

视觉和心理上的双重刺激令崔斯特低叫出声，高热的口腔包裹着他的东西，虽然身下这个主动的家伙毫无这方面的技巧可言，但他至少明白把喉咙打开，以及努力不让牙齿碰到嘴里的家伙。

牌手无法自制地抓住枪手往后梳的短发，胯部也开始自作主张地慢慢摆动起来，格雷福斯那条在酒精和烟草里打滚摸爬过数十年的舌头如他所愿地，绕着柱身舔舐，舌尖勾过顶端，蹭着冠状沟，紧接着一个令人灵魂出窍的吮吸，便让崔斯特没能把持住，尽数缴械在格雷福斯嘴里。

他本不该这么快就露出疲态，毕竟两人都算性爱老手……但今日太过了，无论是体力，精神或者其他该死的，都极大的消耗了他。而在苦痛之后，在疗伤之后，得到意料之外的慰藉，总能让人舒下些心来。

但是……连挨下那些重拳也没皱一下眉毛的格雷福斯站起身，将嘴里的精液吐到窗外，手顺着崔斯特已半滑下裤子的后腰，即将抚上那处软穴的时候，突觉有些尴尬。

“呃……嘿，伙计……，你买药的时候……有顺便买过润滑的膏剂吗。”

然后那双蓝眼睛因为情欲而略蒙上雾气的主人听着这话便抬起头来，和格雷福斯面对面，用平生他见过最恶声恶气和无奈的腔调低吼。

“你以为我去拿药的时候，会想到你要做这档子狗屁的破事吗？！”

“呃……”格雷福斯眉毛一扬，一副想笑又努力憋着的模样，“那我总不能拿口水给你做扩张吧？”他头往前一探，额头抵着崔斯特的额头，然后拿一副和前者一般无二的无奈问道。

“毕竟能勉强用用的那个你射出来的东西已经在楼下了。”

“……”

然后马尔科姆·格雷福斯就感觉手里被塞了个什么东西。他低头一瞧，是个漂亮的小罐子，烫着金色的花纹，既精致，又娘里娘气的。

“凑合着……用吧。”

崔斯特大概是连发出嘲讽的心情也没了，又或者被惹起来的情热逼急了，甚至补了个不轻不重的吻在格雷福斯唇上，便转身伏回桌上。

就算明天醒过来后悔，也得明早再说。

打开罐子后，看着里头还剩着一半不到，带着淡青小颗粒与沁人芳香的白色膏体，格雷福斯“哇噢”了一声，扬着眉毛一副惊叹的样子。这玩意儿他认得，一种昂贵的护理油膏，有钱人喜好的小玩意儿，可以在消除秽物的同时保养皮肤，方便的小物件。一般平民只会用另一种便宜好几十倍的来清理伤口。

格雷福斯撇撇嘴，拿手指挖取一块，彻底拽下崔斯特的裤子便抵着牌手的穴口往里送。这可连清洁问题也搞定了。

冰凉的膏体一进体内，崔斯特便难耐的晃了晃，这并不怎么好受。他开始低低的喘息，长发散落着甚至遮住了他的脸，格雷福斯没法看清。

“放松……”

感受到自己的那根手指瞬间被绞紧，格雷福斯忍不住出声，但同时他也开始暗暗信起崔斯特那套“没人敢上我”的说辞。想到这，他好笑地把这些乱七八糟的念头甩到一边，加上第二根指头，直往记忆里头的那个敏感点抽插。

“呵啊……那里……”他的老搭档还在控制着自己，“别那么……”一声声呻吟低低的漏出来，散落在地板上。

在膏体彻底在崔斯特体内融化，第三根手指也终于能畅通无阻地在甬道里抽插，甚至带着些水渍声后，格雷福斯手一扣把小罐收进怀里。

“忍着。”

他这么说着，扶着性器，抵着那个热得像要融化了似的，多汁的甬道，腰一挺，硕大的凶器直挤开阻碍着的肠壁，往深处操去。

但还未进去一半，自家搭档那无法忍耐的，带着沙哑的嗓音便已经忙不迭地的响了起来。

“不…！马尔科姆……你…你太大了……别那么快……”

格雷福斯咧着嘴，表情像捉到了猎物似的猎人那样餍足，“你该知道老子有多大，托比厄斯。”

他掐住崔斯特没有绑着纱布的腰，在感觉一切都他妈的特别棒后，又是一个猛地顶胯，将怒张的性器全部送进牌手身体里。

“呃啊！！……哈啊……”崔斯特像是连说话的心思也跑没了，趴在桌上只送出那些沙哑诱人的呻吟声，甚至连腰身也因为这一下操弄轻抖起来。

这家伙……确实很久没用这里了。

格雷福斯不知道哪来的满足感，在慢慢地抽动几下发现没什么问题后，便找准那个能令身下人无法抵抗地哀鸣出声的位置，操开碍事的肠肉，然后次次狠插到底。那些融化的膏剂也仿佛过分充盈的精液似的，因为性器猛烈的搅动而溢出穴口，沾湿两人的毛发。

他的一只手摸向崔斯特的胸膛，手指却碰也不碰那两个硬挺着的乳头，而只将手覆在上头，企图稳住崔斯特。

太过了。

崔斯特感觉自己的腰背正在一阵阵抽搐，后穴因为身后那个浑然不知疲倦的混球一次次碾过敏感点给予了他大量过多的快感，他的双手紧握，伏在桌上却只能堪堪稳住身形……也许这也即将做不到了，随着甬道不自觉地一次狠狠的痉挛，他甚至听见自己的老搭档被夹紧之后的愉悦粗喘。

“放松……托比厄斯……”

他还在叫这个名字。

然后还不待崔斯特说些什么，格雷福斯便又是一个精准的顶胯，整根硕大的性器没入已开始无法刻意夹紧他的炽热甬道，但这无法让这个牌手完全高潮，而格雷福斯也许知道这一点，他慢慢将那凶器抽出，再次朝那个腺体的位置撞去。

“呼……呼……哈啊！！”

崔斯特大声的喘息着，早就射在某人嘴里过的性器在可怜的颤抖之后，再次将粘稠的精液溅射在地板上，而牌手似乎也无法再撑住自己的身体，腿一软身体便往下沉。格雷福斯眼疾手快，一把搂住了搭档的后腰，让其趴上床后，满足地看着崔斯特高潮后的脸，与那双狭长的蓝色眼睛，开始最后的冲刺。

趴在柔软的被褥上，再次被那根大家伙抽插了近十次的崔斯特脑中早已空白一片，但在又一次猛地操进最深处的时候，他突然无力地扭着腰，像被狼蛛捉住的鸟雀一样，企图挣脱这毒刺，口中也喊出带着浓重情欲意味的沙哑声音。

“不……格雷福斯，别射进来……求你……”

但是晚了，一大股粘稠的精液猛地溅进他早被操得发麻的后穴，崔斯特甚至在那令人疯狂的被射精感之外，还感觉到了精液往深处淌的粘腻感。

“你这个……混球……蠢…货…”

还没骂完，崔斯特便因为疲倦，沉沉睡了过去。

 

等到他被搭档叫醒，已经是接近午后的时间了。

“醒了？换上衣服，准备出发吧。”崔斯特听见床边正披上斗篷的格雷福斯说道。

“……”

他眼睛一瞥，便看见了地上那早已干涸的精液，有些昏沉的头脑立刻回想起了昨夜那场热烈过头的性爱。

“干净的衣服在桌上，这边没法买到更好的，你将就一下。”耳边还是搭档那毫无正经可言的调笑声。

崔斯特这才一惊，感觉到后面除了酸痛并没有精液或者别的什么粘腻的感觉，才发现是格雷福斯后来做了清理。

“你休想有下次……”话出口，他才发觉自己依旧带着沙哑的声音。尽管这个粗人难得体贴一次，但是腰身和屁股的酸痛依旧让他起床的姿态有些别扭。

“呵哼……”格雷福斯闷笑了一声。想不想有下次可不是崔斯特能决定的，两人都是干柴，遇到火星难免共燃，毕竟他们来日方长。

“好好。没有下次。”

 


End file.
